A challenge exists for businesses to provide portable computing devices that are multi-featured yet still cost competitive. An additional challenge exists for businesses to keep pace with innovation by updating their computing devices with improved technology as it becomes available. A further challenge exists for businesses to design these devices in ways that help differentiate them in the marketplace from those of their competitors.